


Later it is, then.

by blerdxlines



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: While you are the lover of Howl and pastries, sleep is a luxury you cherish above all else.
Relationships: Howl Pendragon/Reader, Howl Pendragon/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Later it is, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your name.

Howl gasped awake, rising from his pillow, a sense of urgency in his voice.

Now alarmed, you rose as well. "What's wrong?" You gasped, as he rose from bed, rushing over to you. "Y/N!" He smiled, taking your cheeks within his hands. "Why. You're even more beautiful than the day I first met you." He chuckled.

"Howl." You sighed softly, "You say that every morning."

"And I mean it more, every night." He smirked, quite the naughty glint in his eye, before placing a kiss upon your forehead.

"What shall it be, this morning, my dear?" He announced declaratively. "Eggs? Bacon? Oats? Coffee?"

Rather sleepy after your interrupted nap, you groaned, tucking your head back under the duvet. "Or perhaps--" He lifted the cover just above your head. "Pastries?" He whispered.

That earned a rise out of you, lifting your head to catch a glimpse of Howl's cheeky smile. He sure knew how to get you up in the morning.

"Aren't I sweet enough as is?" You smiled.

"Saccharine sweet." He replied, pulling the cover back to barrage your face and neck with a flurry of kisses. All the while you giggled and fought, cupping his cheeks.

"Up, up, my darling. Breakfast awaits."

"Oh, Howl. It's too early. Just come back to bed."

He crossed the room, pushing open the shudders to douse the room in a warm light. The jewels and shiny knickknacks danced to life, shedding light all over the room.

"Join me, Y/N. The day is more beautiful with you in it." He called from his spot just in front of the window.

You groaned, retreating back under the cover of darkness.

He knelt at your side, smoothing his hand along the blanket that was your shoulder.

"Y/N." He whispered. "We must show off your beauty so all can bear witness."

The blankets shifted as you shook your head for the last, and final time.

"Or perhaps, we just stay in bed."

He nudged you over, obliging as you shifted to accommodate him on the bed. Curling under the blanket beside you.

You raised your head, pressing a brief kiss to his cheek before tucking back into your pillow.

"Later it is, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Kid me had an enormous crush on the, ever charming, Howl, adult me finds his energy impractical and his mood swings relatable.


End file.
